


Volver a casa

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay una forma de terminar con Amara y Lucifer a la vez, una última posibilidad. Sólo Chuck la conoce, pero revelarla antes de tiempo podría echar todo a perder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volver a casa

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es más o menos como me gustaría que terminara la temporada 11. Sí, nunca va a pasar. Incluye parte de las revelaciones de los últimos episodios, 11x18 y 11x20, aunque como lo empecé antes, las cosas no suceden exactamente así. Probablemente no escriba más fics de este fandom, estoy por darme por vencida con esta serie. Me dejó mal saber que se va Robbie Thompson. Pienso que para que una historia sea buena, los guionistas son fundamentales. Nos quedamos sin los mejores escritores, y esto sólo puede empeorar. Es poco probable que vea la próxima temporada, va a depender mucho de cómo termine ésta. Pero me estoy cansando de que aparten siempre a Castiel de la trama, que cada vez pongan peores argumentos, aunque de vez en cuando me sorprende un episodio bueno, como el 18 y el 20. No sé, veré. Y en cuanto a si Destiel se volverá canon alguna vez, también me cansé de tener esperanzas. Es largo, iba a dividirlo en capítulos pero no encontré un buen lugar para cortarlo. Así que aquí va.

Ella lo supo en cuanto le oyó gritar su nombre con la voz rota. Por un momento, el asombro casi le hizo perder el control sobre su enemigo, pero éste aún estaba sorprendido ante la magnitud de su poder, y no pudo aprovechar esa ventaja. Con un gesto de la mano liberó a ambos humanos de la fuerza que los retenía contra la pared. Fue una suerte que el ángel caído no viera la tristeza en sus ojos, porque en ese momento miraba con infinito desprecio al humano que gritó. Los dioses pueden ver todo el panorama al mismo tiempo, y en el mismo instante en que supo que ya no podía controlar a aquel humano, se dio cuenta de la formidable arma que tenía en sus manos. Se teleportó llevando con ella el cuerpo que contenía a los dos ángeles, desapareciendo en un intenso destello de luz blanca. La situación se salió de sus cálculos, pero todavía podía aprovecharla en su favor.

“Encontraremos a ese idiota y lo traeremos a casa”. Dean repetía esas palabras una y otra vez, como un mantra. Necesitaba desesperadamente créerselas. Ese breve instante en que vio a Cas, tan desorientado, tan perdido, pero aún vivo, aún allí, renovó sus esperanzas y a la vez lo hizo consciente de lo difícil que iba a ser cumplir con su promesa.  
Algo bueno salió de la confrontación, de la que escaparon con vida por la sola voluntad de Amara: ya no se sentía atraído por ella. Su miedo por lo que le pudiera ocurrir a Cas rompió el hechizo. Pasaban los días buscando, en internet y en la biblioteca de los hombres de letras cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar, pero no había nada. ¿Existiría otra arma, otro objeto creado por Dios, que utilizado por alguien digno, un elegido, tendría poder suficiente para acabar con la Oscuridad? ¿Y cómo podrían salvar a Cas? Estas preguntas no dejaban dormir a Dean, que se paseaba día y noche por el búnker, cada vez más desesperado, como un león enjaulado. Sam trataba de tranquilizarlo, de obligarlo a comer y a dormir, de pedirle que conservara sus fuerzas, que todavía no estaba todo perdido, que encontrarían algo. Pero sus palabras sonaban huecas la mayor parte de las veces, porque tampoco sabía que hacer para aliviar el pesar de su hermano.  
En una de esas noches de insomnio, Dean comenzó a rezarle a Cas. El solo hecho de hablarle le tranquilizaba, porque imaginaba que él, de alguna forma, podía oírle. Le decía que aguantara, que lo iba a rescatar, que todo iba a salir bien, que lo traería a casa. Sólo después conseguía un poco de paz y podía dormir unas pocas horas. Repetía este pequeño ritual cada noche, cambiando ligeramente las palabras. “Te extraño”, agregó una noche, después de otro día inútil, sin avances. A veces le hablaba en voz alta, otras lo hacía en el silencio de su mente. Otra noche, después de una desastrosa cacería de las que Sam buscaba para distraerlo y que terminó muy mal, sintiéndose cansado y sin esperanzas, puso su corazón entero en su silenciosa plegaria, y le dijo que lo amaba, mientras lloraba con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Sam, que compartía la habitación del motel, fingía dormir, pero apretaba los puños, de rabia y de impotencia, por no poder hacer nada por ayudar. 

 

“Gritos. Dolor. Alguien gritaba. Algo dolía, pero no se daba cuenta dónde. Se sentía distante y ajeno. Él sólo quería ver la televisión, pero los gritos no lo dejaban oír. Se sentó frente a la mesa, abrazando su televisión, pegando el oído al parlante. El volumen estaba al máximo, pero apenas podía escuchar.  
\- ¡Cállate de una vez! - le gritó a la vacía habitación. Era vagamente consciente de que no estaba solo, pero no veía a nadie. Creía recordar que compartía aquel lugar con alguien, alguien que no lo dejaba salir. Pero hacía días que no lo veía. ¿O fueron horas? No lo sabía, pero no le importaba. No había nada más que hacer que mirar la televisión, y por suerte amaba la televisión. Había un programa nuevo en la televisión. Le gustaba ese programa. Lo sintonizó por casualidad un día. Debía ser una especie de telenovela, aunque no estaba seguro. Un hombre pensaba en voz alta, le contaba cosas a alguien de nombre Cas. Adivinaba que el o la tal Cas debía estar en prisión, y lo que se escuchaba eran cartas que el hombre le escribía. El hombre le resultaba ligeramente conocido, pero no recordaba de dónde. A veces sus palabras sonaban alegres, le prometía que todo saldría bien, y que pronto estarían juntos. Otras, las palabras eran amargas, desesperadas. Ya no parecía tan seguro de poder liberarle. De lo que no había dudas es del gran amor que el hombre sentía por la persona que estaba en prisión (el nombre no le decía nada sobre la persona, Cas podía ser un diminutivo de muchos nombres, tanto de hombre como de mujer). Él confiaba en que al final, pudieran encontrarse y ser felices juntos. Ah, ahí estaba el hombre. La imagen estaba distorsionada, como si hubiera interferencia. Movió la antena a uno y otro lado para tratar de mejorar la recepción. Se aclaró un poco la imagen. El hombre estaba acostado en una cama, de lo que parecía un motel de carretera. Veía su espalda y la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Podía escuchar su voz, pero seguramente escuchaba lo que pensaba, porque con el rostro hundido en la almohada no debía poder hablar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, por la forma en que sus hombros se movían. Sus palabras le llegaron claramente, a pesar de los gritos de dolor que no dejaba de oír.  
\- Cas, por favor. Tienes que escucharme. Sé que puedes. Tienes que recuperar el control. No puede quedarse si no lo dejas. No puede controlarte si no quieres. Cas, vuelve conmigo. Te necesito – ahí el llanto del hombre ahogó las palabras. Luego respiró profundo y añadió, con la voz rota - Te amo.  
La intensidad de sus emociones le golpeó como un latigazo. Fue como si el pequeño televisor le diera una descarga eléctrica que le sacudió las entrañas. La espesa nube que opacaba su mente se disipó. De pronto recordó todo. Dean. El trato con Lucifer. La única oportunidad de derrotar a la Oscuridad. Dean. Era Dean quien le hablaba, quien lloraba por él. O sería sólo un juego más de su mente, atrapada allí hasta el final? Tenía que dejar ese lugar, ese refugio inventado y poder enterarse de lo que ocurría afuera. Si Dean lo necesitaba, tenia que llegar hasta él.”

 

Otra mañana en el búnker. Dean no quiso salir para nada, así que Sam lo dejó estar. Buscaba por inercia, poniendo palabras claves al azar, aunque ya sin esperanzas de encontrar algo útil. Dean ojeaba distraído unos libros, pasando hojas, tratando de concentrarse. Sam lo observó con preocupación. Un vaso y una botella de whisky casi vacía que no estaba allí la noche antes le indicó que Dean estaba bebiendo demasiado otra vez. Suspiró y volvió a su laptop, donde un resultado de la búsqueda le llamó la atención. Se puso a leer, y de pronto soltó una exclamación.  
\- ¡Dean, mira ésto!  
\- No quiero otro caso. No voy a salir. No me interesa.  
\- Esto sí te va a interesar. ¡Encontré el blog de Chuck! ¡Está escribiendo otra vez! La última entrada es de hace dos días.  
Dean se levantó y fue hasta el extremo de la mesa en que estaba Sam. Por un rato los dos leyeron sin hablar las entradas del blog. Luego se miraron, el asombro y la esperanza pintados en sus rostros.  
\- Creía que estaba muerto. Sólo puede haber un profeta a la vez. Esto es raro – dijo Dean.  
\- Tal vez reapareció después de que Kevin murió – Sam bajó la mirada. La muerte de Kevin aún les dolía a los dos, y ambos se sentían culpables.  
\- No importa cómo, está escribiendo lo que está pasando ahora mismo. Tal vez tenga la respuesta en una de sus visiones.  
\- ¿Cómo lo localizamos? ¿Podrás rastrear el IP? ¿Saber desde donde escribe?  
Sam trabajó durante un largo rato, y luego se rindió.  
\- No, no se puede localizar. Está muy bien protegido. Pero podemos mandarle un mensaje a su blog. Si conseguimos convencerlo de que somos nosotros y no fans, con suerte nos responderá.  
Mandaron un mensaje privado pidiendo una entrevista urgente. Mencionaron detalles que Chuck nunca publicó, para que supiera que eran ellos. Ansiosos, miraban la pantalla todo el tiempo, hasta que al atardecer llegó la respuesta de Chuck. Les daba una dirección y una hora, y un párrafo describiendo algo que nadie más podía saber, salvo ellos dos. Quedaba a dos días de viaje en el Impala, y tenían que salir ya mismo si querían llegar a tiempo.  
Estaban siempre listos para partir en cualquier momento, así que antes de una hora ya estaban en camino. Armas, una muda de ropa y poco más era todo su equipaje.  
Dean conducía y Sam continuaba leyendo el blog.  
\- Es curioso, parece reciente. Y nunca lo encontré antes. Parecía que ya no existía, y ahora aparece justo cuando lo necesitamos. Podría ser una trampa, y estamos a punto de caer en ella.  
\- ¿Trampa de quién? Es imposible que nadie supiera lo que nos escribió en su mensaje, porque no está en los libros.  
\- ¿Amara tal vez? Debe tener poderes como los de Dios, ¿no te parece?  
\- No necesita eso. Puede hacernos lo que quiera. No, la sutileza no es su estilo. Si nos quisiera muertos ya lo estaríamos.  
\- No me gusta nada esto. Aun si fuera Chuck, el Chuck que conocemos, eso no explica su desaparición, ni su regreso en el momento más oportuno.  
\- Sam, no me importa. Ya no sé que más hacer. No estamos más cerca de ganar que hace meses, y Cas está en peligro. Si esto no sale bien, no estaremos peor que ahora. Y si hay una pequeña posibilidad, quiero intentarlo. Me voy a volver loco si sigo encerrado sin hacer nada.  
\- Está bien. Vamos – Sam sabía que cuando se trataba de Cas, y eso era lo que más importaba a Dean en ese momento, no tenía sentido tratar de razonar con su hermano.  
Dean se negó a parar más que unas tres horas para dormir un rato, y no quiso ni alquilar habitación. Insistió en dormir en el auto, para no perder más tiempo. Fue inútil que Sam le dijera que habían perdido semanas sin tener una pista, y que unas horas más no harían la diferencia, porque desde el frustrado ritual para detener a Lucifer, Dean estaba más impaciente que nunca. 

Llegaron a su destino el segundo día de viaje, al atardecer. Un pueblo tranquilo, una linda casita blanca, en el límite del pueblo, no lejos de la carretera. El jardín, bien cuidado, resplandecía de flores. Una fuente le daba frescura al lugar y salpicaba sobre las rosas de mil colores que la rodeaban. El aire fresco, lleno de sutiles aromas florales tranquilizó a Dean, que respiró hondo. Se dirigieron a la puerta, de madera clara y dividida en ocho paneles, con un vidrio en la parte superior, que dejaba escapar un resplandor dorado sobre el césped. Sam tocó el timbre y ambos aguardaron.  
Un par de minutos después, la puerta se abrió. Chuck, tal como lo recordaban, apareció en el umbral, sonriendo nerviosamente. Vestía unos gastados jeans y una camisa blanca, con un chaleco de lana azul por encima. Tenía el pelo más largo y la barba más descuidada, pero seguía siendo el Chuck de siempre.  
\- Sam y Dean. Adelante, pasen. Los esperaba.  
Entraron luego de estrechar la mano de Chuck. Éste los condujo a una sala, y les indicó un sofá color crema, con aspecto cómodo. En un rincón se veía un escritorio lleno de papeles, y una moderna computadora sustituía a la vieja máquina de escribir. Había papeles desparramados sobre la mesa baja frente al sofá. Al otro lado de la mesa había una vieja mecedora. Chuck se dirigió a lo que suponían era la cocina y regresó con tres cervezas, les tendió dos a los hermanos y se sentó en la mecedora con la tercera en su mano.  
Hubo un silencio incómodo, mientras Chuck los miraba atentamente.  
\- No se ven bien.  
\- No lo estamos – dijo Dean. Pero supongo que no es necesario que te demos detalles.  
Chuck suspiró.  
\- No los necesito. Las visiones ya me causaron bastantes dolores de cabeza.  
\- ¿Por qué volviste a escribir? La última vez que hablamos prometiste que no habría más libros.  
\- No lo puedo evitar. Vienen las visiones y debo escribirlas, o me estallaría la cabeza. Además, lo que está pasando es muy grave. El mundo se va a terminar si no detienen a la Oscuridad.  
\- Parece sencillo. ¿Las visiones te dijeron cómo? - dijo Dean con sarcasmo.  
\- Sí.  
Chuck se pasó la mano por el pelo y desvió la mirada.  
¿Y? - dijo Dean – te dijeron cómo ¿y lo único que contestas es sí?  
\- Es que no es sencillo. Y no estoy seguro de que contárselos sea una buena idea. Si se los cuento y se cambia por el sólo hecho de contárselos? Ya pasó eso una vez, ¿recuerdan?  
Dean se levantó, se dirigió a Chuck y lo levantó con una mano. Luego lo acercó a su rostro y poniendo la mirada más amenazadora que podía, gritó.  
\- No estoy para bromas. Estoy desesperado, así que no juegues conmigo. O me dices lo que sabes, o... - dejó la frase sin terminar, pero su mirada decía lo que no dijeron sus palabras.  
\- Dean – dijo Sam con tono de advertencia – déjalo. Eso no ayuda.  
Dean lo soltó y se dirigió a su asiento, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos, con expresión de derrota.  
\- Lo siento. No sé que más hacer. Tengo que salvar a Cas.  
Chuck y Sam intercambiaron miradas. Luego Chuck habló.  
\- Dean, te entiendo. No les diré lo que vi en las visiones, no con detalle. Pero sí puedo decirles como derrotar a la Oscuridad y a Lucifer. Tengo una teoría basada en las visiones y en, digamos, conocimientos que tenemos los profetas, que podría ayudar.  
Los hermanos lo miraron en silencio, esperando que continuara.  
\- La última vez que derrotaron a la Oscuridad, lo hicieron con objetos cargados directamente con el poder de Dios, en manos de sus más fieles arcángeles. Lucifer, con la ayuda de Michael, Rafael y Gabriel, trabajando en equipo, lo consiguieron. Eran tiempos más felices, mucho antes de que apareciera el ser humano, dónde sólo estaban los ángeles y su perfecto amor por Dios.  
Chuck hizo una pausa y dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Dean y Sam lo miraron, interesados.  
\- ¿Y ahora que falló? ¿Por qué esos objetos no funcionaron esta vez? - preguntó Sam.  
\- No había amor real. Los que lo intentaron hasta ahora ya no aman a Dios, ni a su creación. Sólo es una lucha de poder. No están verdaderamente contra Amara, muchos de ellos se le unirían. Especialmente Lucifer.  
Dean hizo un sonido despreciativo – no me vengas con esas tonterías. ¿Amor? Las armas de Dios sólo funcionan si hay amor? Chuck, tu inspiración literaria apesta.  
\- Dean, no desprecies el amor. Y te lo digo con mis conocimientos de profeta. El amor es la única cosa que la Oscuridad no entenderá jamás. Y los ángeles ya lo han olvidado. Ya no aman a Dios ni a su obra. No alcanza con un objeto de poder. Tiene que ser utilizado por el elegido de Dios, aquel que pueda amar con sinceridad y sin egoísmo. Aquel que ame a Dios o a su creación por encima de su propia vida.  
\- Entonces estamos perdidos. Ninguno de esos ángeles hijos de puta ama a Dios y menos a nosotros. Y no se los puede culpar por eso.  
Chuck suspiró y miró a Dean.  
\- Te equivocas. Aún hay un ángel que puede.  
\- Que bien. Dinos quién es y cómo contactarlo. Luego buscamos un arma, se la damos y ya está. A ver, déjame repasar la lista. Michael está en la jaula. Rafael está muerto, igual que Gabriel. Lucifer ya no ama a nadie. Y los demás que conocí, no son precisamente amorosos. ¿Quién es ese tonto que aún es capaz de amar?  
Chuck lo miró largamente en silencio.  
\- En serio, Dean, a veces pareces idiota. Este ángel no está disponible tampoco. Pero podría estarlo. Depende de ti.  
\- ¿De mí? Esto se pone cada vez mejor. Deja de jugar de una vez. Si tienes esa solución, dila.  
\- Castiel – Chuck lo miró bien de frente.  
\- ¿Cas? Cas es un rehén de Lucifer ahora mismo. Y lo sabes perfectamente.  
\- No dije que fuera fácil. Pero Castiel es el único ángel que en este momento puede acabar con la Oscuridad. Es el elegido de Dios porque a través de ti, ama de verdad a la humanidad. La experimentó en carne propia además. Por eso Dios lo trajo de vuelta tantas veces. Porque aprendió a amar su creación. Y eso fue tu obra, Dean. El amor que siente por ti es la mejor arma de que disponen. Ni Lucifer ni Amara pueden entender esto.  
Dean no dijo nada. Hubiera querido decir que no era cierto, que Castiel no lo amaba. Pero sabía que era verdad. Tenía mil pruebas de todo lo que Cas sacrificó por él. Él no se sentía digno de ese amor y por eso trataba de negarlo. Y Chuck lo sabía también.  
\- Dime cómo salvo a Cas – dijo después de varios minutos de silencio. Había una súplica en su voz que no pasó inadvertida para nadie.  
\- Existe otro objeto que tiene el poder de Dios. En las manos correctas puede ser definitivo. Tienes que liberar a Castiel, Dean. Sólo él puede usarlo contra Amara.  
\- Lo intenté. No pude. El hechizo no funcionó durante el tiempo suficiente. Crowley dice que tiene a Cas aislado, no sabe lo que pasa afuera. No sabe si lo que ve es real, no se da cuenta de nada. No puede expulsar a Lucifer.  
\- Él puede escucharte, Dean.  
Chuck tomó unos papeles de la mesa donde estaba la computadora y se los alcanzó sin hablar. Dean leyó en silencio por unos minutos y Sam vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Luego Dean se guardó los papeles en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sin que Chuck protestara. Suspiró profundamente y los miró a los dos. Ya no se veían dudas en su mirada y sus ojos verdes resplandecían, aún húmedos de lágrimas.  
\- ¿Dónde está ese objeto? Tenemos que planear esto con cuidado si queremos tener una oportunidad.  
\- Necesitamos a otro jugador en este equipo. Sé donde está el objeto, pero sólo Crowley puede llegar hasta él. Es muy bueno en ésto.  
\- No me gusta. Los planes de Crowley siempre salen mal – objetó Sam - y además está su madre, que no se sabe de que lado está. No se puede confiar en ella.  
\- Pero ha recuperado otros objetos de esos. Y está tan interesado como nosotros en derrotar a Lucifer, quiere volver al poder. Y nunca nos mintió – dijo Dean - y es seguro que no está de parte de su madre.  
\- Sin él, esto no puede realizarse. Los humanos no tienen, no tenemos acceso al objeto.  
\- De acuerdo, lo llamaré. Dime que es y dónde está y se lo comunico.  
\- Es mejor que venga aquí y se los explico a todos a la vez.  
\- No quieres a Crowley con acceso a tu casa – dijo Sam, horrorizado.  
\- Sam, soy un profeta. Estoy protegido. Y sé todo sobre Crowley, es un personaje importante en estas historias mías. No le temo. Llámalo.  
Dean sacó el móvil y llamó a Crowley. Este respondió casi inmediatamente. Dean le explicó donde estaban, y que tenían algo. Le rogó máxima discreción. Crowley sólo contestó un sí, y a los pocos instantes se escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta.  
Dean fue a abrir y lo hizo pasar.  
\- ¿Porqué no apareciste dentro? - le preguntó con sorpresa.  
\- Soy un caballero, no entro sin invitación. Luego miró a Chuck y se sobresaltó.  
\- ¿Éste quién es?¿Que tiene que ver con esto?  
\- Crowley, Chuck, Chuck, Crowley – presentó rápidamente Sam.  
Chuck se levantó y le tendió la mano.  
-Señor Crowley, es un placer conocerlo personalmente al fin. Soy Chuck. Soy escritor.  
Crowley miró a Dean y a Sam con cara de pocos amigos, y estrechó la mano de Chuck. Al instante hizo una mueca de dolor y ocultó rápidamente la mano en el bolsillo de su elegante traje.  
\- No me gusta esto. ¿Es una trampa? ¿Qué quieren?  
\- Cálmate, Crowley. Tenemos intereses en común. Chuck tiene información que podría ayudarnos a acabar con Amara y con Lucifer. Pero te necesitamos para que funcione.  
Dean volvió a sentarse.  
\- Tome asiento, señor Crowley. ¿Un whisky?  
Crowley miró con desconfianza a Chuck, pero se sentó y aceptó el vaso que le tendía el dueño de casa. Dean notó que usó la otra mano para tomarlo, y que evitaba tocar los dedos de Chuck, pero no dijo nada.  
Chuck volvió a su asiento y los miró a todos. Empezó a hablar, atropellándose con las palabras al principio, como si estuviera nervioso, pero se fue calmando a medida que contaba la historia, como si al entrar en terreno conocido se sintiera más seguro.  
\- ¿Conocen la historia del profeta Elías?  
Los otros tres se miraron, y Sam dijo que había leído algo, una vez.  
\- Es una larga historia, pero lo que nos interesa ocurre al final. Elías fue un profeta que tuvo mucha interacción con Dios y los ángeles. Se cuenta que hizo muchos milagros. Cuando ya era un anciano, hizo un viaje con uno de sus discípulos, Eliseo, y pasaron muchas cosas extrañas en ese viaje. Dios lo citó en un lugar para llevárselo y hacia allí se dirigió, siempre con su alumno. Para llegar a ese sitio tuvo que cruzar un río, y dividió las aguas con su manto, y atravesaron a pie por un sendero seco.  
\- ¿Cómo Moisés? - preguntó Sam.  
\- Si. Finalmente fue llevado al cielo en un carro de fuego, conducido por ángeles. El torbellino que se formó lo separó de su discípulo, pero el manto se le cayó y fue recogido por éste, que presenció todo. Después que el carro se fue, Eliseo vistió su manto y pudo dividir el río para cruzar de vuelta. En ese momento pasó a ser el nuevo profeta. Sólo puede haber uno a la vez.  
\- ¿El manto es el objeto que buscamos?- preguntó Dean, que seguía el relato con una expresión de escepticismo.  
\- Sí. Dios le dio el poder a Elías a través de ese manto, que luego tuvo Eliseo. Hizo muchos milagros con él también.  
\- ¿Y dónde está? - preguntó Sam.  
\- Según las leyendas, fue enterrado en una cueva en el desierto de Neguev, conocido en la antigüedad como el desierto de Zin. Es un lugar muy inhóspito y en una zona en permanente conflicto. Por mis conocimientos sé aproximadamente la posible localización de la cueva. Probablemente esté enterrada a varios metros de profundidad. No será fácil de localizar, pero sólo el señor Crowley está capacitado para esto. Por eso lo necesitamos.  
\- Sigue sin gustarme. Me suena a trampa. ¿Cómo sé que no es un truco para dejarme atrapado en un desierto lejos de todo?  
\- Crowley, tenemos enemigos en común mucho más importantes que tu. Si es la única posibilidad que tenemos, no la podemos dejar ir. Puedo ir contigo como garantía – expresó Dean en tono apremiante.  
\- Los otros objetos no funcionaron. ¿Que les hace pensar que éste sí lo hará? - Crowley seguía sin estar convencido.  
\- Este objeto es más poderoso. Y además hay otros factores – empezó a decir Chuck, pero Dean lo miró suplicante y cambió lo que iba a decir - esta vez las reglas han cambiado. Sé que podemos ganar. Pero necesitamos la participación de todos. Ninguno de ustedes lo lograría por separado.  
\- Y si funciona, recupero mi reino y ustedes no me molestarán más. El peligro lo voy a correr yo y esas son mis condiciones – dijo Crowley a los hermanos. Seguía mostrando una profunda desconfianza hacia Chuck – y acepto que Dean venga conmigo. Ya no confío en ustedes dos y menos en él – señaló a Chuck con la cabeza.  
\- Si tenemos éxito, lo prometemos. Mientras no te pases de los límites de tu reino ni condenes a inocentes – Sam no parecía demasiado convencido.  
\- Nadie es inocente. Deberías saberlo ya, alce. La gente que cae bajo mi dominio es por consecuencia de sus propias acciones.  
\- Ya basta. Vamos de una maldita vez – dijo Dean, impaciente.  
\- Les mostraré el mapa de dónde sospecho que está el objeto - Chuck se dirigió a otra habitación que pudieron ver estaba llena de libros, y volvió con un rollo de algo que parecía pergamino antiguo y un moderno atlas.  
Extendió el pergamino y les mostró algo, luego lo indicó en el mapa actual.  
\- Esta es la región. La cueva está por aquí. Esto es una foto del lugar, tomado por un satélite. Crowley, usted debería sentir la presencia del objeto a menos de un kilómetro, como algo que lo repele fuertemente. Confío en que pueda localizarlo. No nos traicione, porque este objeto por sí solo no le servirá de nada, como no sirvieron los demás. Cuando lo tengan, vuelvan acá. Y elaboraremos los detalles del plan. ¡Buena suerte!-  
Crowley estudió el mapa con detenimiento, así como la foto.  
\- Lo tengo. Si todo sale bien, volveremos enseguida. Vamos allá, ardilla.  
Tomó a Dean por el codo y desaparecieron los dos.  
Sam y Chuck se miraron en silencio.  
\- Espero que tengas razón y esto salga bien. Si algo le pasa a Dean voy a matar a Crowley.  
\- Según mis visiones, él nunca los traicionó. Podría decirse que los ayudó muchas veces. Es un demonio, pero es leal, a su manera. Y a ustedes los respeta mucho. Y Dean es su favorito, lo sé.  
\- Eso es cierto, es más confiable que muchos ángeles.  
Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Sam le preguntó a Chuck cómo harían para liberar a Castiel antes de la gran batalla. Chuck le contestó que no podía contarle eso, pero que Dean sabía cómo.  
De pronto a Chuck le empezó un intensísimo dolor de cabeza. Sam quiso ayudar, pero Chuck lo rechazó con un gesto. Se dirigió tambaleándose a la computadora, y comenzó a escribir a toda velocidad. Sam se acercó para leer lo que escribía con tanta pasión, y Chuck no le dejó acercarse.  
\- ¡No puedes ver esto! Si hay algo que debas saber ya te lo diré.  
\- De acuerdo - Sam se dirigió al sofá y se acomodó, dispuesto a esperar por un largo rato.  
Pasó una hora. Arrullado por el rítmico sonido del teclado de Chuck, Sam se durmió. Fue un sueño inquieto, plagado de pesadillas. Chuck dejó de escribir para mirarlo con cara de preocupación, luego siguió escribiendo.  
De repente Dean y Crowley aparecieron en el medio del cuarto, cayendo al suelo en el acto, chocando contra la mesa baja y desparramando los papeles. La gran cantidad de arena que apareció con ellos llenó el suelo, mezclándose con los papeles.  
Sam se despertó de golpe y corrió a ayudar a su hermano. Dean tenía mal aspecto. Se veían heridas en sus manos y cara, y tenía la piel muy roja y caliente, y los labios cuarteados. Crowley, tosiendo, no se veía mucho mejor.  
Chuck corrió a la cocina y volvió con botellas de agua mineral para Dean y Crowley, y ayudó a este último a sentarse, mientras Sam se ocupaba de Dean, que bebía ansiosamente el agua.  
Chuck regresó a la cocina y volvió con paños mojados, entregó uno a Sam y otro a Crowley.  
Nadie habló por un rato, mientras Sam retiraba la arena del rostro quemado de Dean con mucha delicadeza, ayudándose del paño húmedo. Crowley gruñía mientras se limpiaba la arena de su traje, que se veía totalmente arruinado.  
\- ¿Que pasó? - preguntó Sam a su hermano - ¿Estás bien?  
\- No es un lugar para ir de vacaciones – respondió Dean mientras apoyaba la botella de agua fría en su rostro – pero lo conseguimos.  
Se abrió el cierre de su campera, manchada de arena y sudor, y extrajo con cuidado una tela, que tal vez fue blanca hacía mucho tiempo. Con cuidado desenvolvió la tela, dejando al descubierto otra, de un color rojo opaco. Parecía ser de lana teñida. Presentaba manchas y desgarrones, pero se sentía suave al tacto. Sam y Chuck la observaron con curiosidad.  
\- ¡Eso no puede tener miles de años! No quedaría nada si fuera tan antigua – Sam expresó su incredulidad – aunque la sequedad del desierto la conserve más tiempo, no podría durar tanto.  
\- Está impregnada con el poder de Dios, Sam. Por eso se conserva todavía – Chuck observaba la vieja prenda con algo parecido al cariño. La tocó con mucho cuidado y unas pequeñas chispas se formaron ante el contacto de sus dedos.  
\- Tiene electricidad estática, debe ser por la lana y el ambiente seco. ¡Es increíble! – exclamó Sam.  
\- ¿Cómo funciona esa cosa? Más vale que sirva, porque fue horrible encontrarla – gruñó Crowley.  
\- De eso nos encargamos nosotros. Gracias por tu ayuda – murmuró Dean con voz pastosa. Aun sentía en su garganta el polvo del desierto.  
\- Ni hablar. Me quedo hasta el final. No me van a engañar otra vez. Además yo quiero derrotar a ese hijo de puta con mis propias manos.  
\- Hay lugar para todos en esto – dijo suavemente Chuck – su participación será muy apreciada, Sr. Crowley. Ahora Dean tiene que hacer el próximo movimiento. Los demás aguardaremos el momento oportuno para actuar.  
Dean se levantó y salió por la puerta. Se veía agotado pero su paso era firme. Sam hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero Chuck le hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza. Sam suspiró y volvió a sentarse. Crowley se sirvió un vaso de whisky de la botella que Chuck dejó sobre la mesa baja (la que milagrosamente no se volcó cuando chocaron contra la mesa), y se instaló en un sillón como si estuviera en su casa, aunque no dejó de dedicarle miradas desconfiadas a Chuck, que delataban que no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba.  
Chuck se dirigió una vez más a la computadora y empezó a escribir furiosamente. 

 

“Se estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que salir de allí, pero no tenía idea de cómo. Presentía que el sitio en que estaba no era real. Dean lo necesitaba pero aquel lugar no tenia puertas ni ventanas. Lo único que le permitía ver otra cosa más allá de las paredes de lo que se parecía mucho a la cocina del búnker era el viejo televisor.  
¡El televisor! Rápidamente se instaló ante él y comenzó a mover frenéticamente la antena hasta que consiguió una imagen. Si, allí estaba Dean. ¿Que le pasaba? Se veía muy mal. Sucio y como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo al sol. Pero era Dean, no tenía dudas. Estaba al volante del Impala, hablando y llorando mientras lo hacía. Le hablaba a él.  
\- Cas. Podemos salvarte. Podemos arreglar esto. Tenemos un plan. Pero tienes que ayudarnos. Sé que no sabes si esto es real, pero lo es, Cas. Tienes que confiar en mí. Te quiero de nuevo a mi lado, Cas, y no me importa lo que cueste salvarte. Sé que estás dudando de tu propia mente en este momento, pero si esto no es real, y no soy yo quien te habla, no tienes nada que perder si sigues mis instrucciones. Sólo tu puedes parar esto, Cas. Tenías razón, tenías el poder de detenerla, de ser el héroe de esta historia. No como pensabas, pero aún puedes conseguirlo. En el momento que te lo diga, echarás al tipo que está allí contigo. Espera mi señal, sabrás cual es. Luego te diré como seguir. Lo conseguiremos, Cas. Vamos a volver a casa.  
Una tímida sonrisa iluminó el rostro triste de Castiel. Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro de Dean en la pantalla, deteniéndose en las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.  
\- No llores - le dijo con ternura – confío en ti. Esperaré tu señal. Volveremos a casa.”

Amara conocía bien a su hermano. Le dijo a Lucifer que quería tener de rehén al único del que Dios se preocupaba, por si conseguía hacerlo aparecer. En esto no mentía. El que no se refiriese exactamente a él, no tenía porqué mencionarlo. Mientras se divertía torturándolo, tuvo tiempo de reflexionar. Toda la situación la tomó por sorpresa, eso no lo podía negar. Nunca creyó que un débil ser humano fuese capaz de anular el control que poseía sobre él. Sólo su hermano era inmune a ese poder. Amara casi se echó a reír. Se negaba a creer que su odiado hermano tuviese la razón en esto. El poder más grande de su hermano siempre le pareció una ridiculez. Y ahora tenía la prueba de que apenas la atenuada versión humana de ese poder fue capaz de anular su hechizo de control. Que irónico era todo. Bueno, eso le daba oportunidad para estudiar el fenómeno por su cuenta. Quien hubiera pensado que cuando creyó capturar a un pez gordo, la pieza más importante sería el pececito atrapado por casualidad en la misma red. O tal vez no fuese casualidad después de todo. No tenía que cambiar demasiado sus planes. Torturar a su sobrino mayor hasta debilitarlo lo suficiente para llegar hasta el otro, alguien tan insignificante que ni siquiera conocía su nombre, porque aún no existía cuando ella fue exiliada. Si conseguía atrapar a su hermano usando sus mismas armas la victoria sería suya. Sonrió al escuchar una vez más los gritos de agonía de su prisionero. Incrementó el poder de sus rayos un poco más, hasta que, luego de aumentar a niveles imposibles para gargantas y oídos humanos, los gritos cesaron. ¡Ahora era el momento!  
Amara se acercó al cuerpo caído en el suelo. ¿Cómo era el nombre del pequeño pez, el nombre que gritó el humano? Inclinándose sobre él, Amara susurró con su voz más dulce.  
\- ¿Cas?

 

Chuck seguía escribiendo a una velocidad tal que salía humo del teclado. Si no fuera porque sabían que era un profeta y tal cosa no era posible, Dean y Sam pensarían que estaba poseído por un demonio escritor.  
De pronto dejó de escribir y lanzó un grito, tomándose la cabeza. Sam corrió hacia él. Dean, que estaba tumbado en el sofá con un paño frío sobre la frente, se limitó a mirarlo.  
\- Tenemos que apresurarnos. La cosa se complica. Amara está sospechando algo. Se olvidó de Lucifer y está dedicando sus atenciones a Castiel.  
Dean saltó del sillón.  
\- ¡¡No!! Hay que detenerla.  
\- No podemos dejar que sepa que Castiel es nuestra arma secreta – dijo Sam con calma.  
Dean saltó sobre él y lo sujetó por el cuello de su chaqueta.  
\- No vuelvas a hablar así de Cas – gruñó con los dientes apretados.  
\- No, ¡¡¡otra vez no!!! - gritó Crowley – Alce, deja en paz a su novio. Si los escucho pelear por eso de nuevo, voy a vomitar.  
\- Dean. Pídele que averigüe donde está. Tenemos que ganar tiempo. Es importante localizarla. Lo mejor sería traerlos aquí a los dos. Y si no podemos, tenemos que ir a donde estén.  
\- ¿Y cómo hará para darnos ese dato?  
\- Yo lo veré y lo escribiré. Ahora date prisa.  
Dean no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se encerró en el baño. Necesitaba concentrarse en Cas, y mantener bajo control sus emociones, especialmente su miedo. Cas no debía sentir su miedo. Respiró profundo un par de veces. 

 

Alguien lo llamaba. Una mujer. Conocía su voz, recordaba haber visto antes a la dueña de la voz. Era hermosa. Le hablaba con dulzura. Su voz venía de fuera de la habitación. Podía salir y hablarle. Tal vez lo ayudara. Pero no quería salir. Dean podía hablarle por la tele en cualquier momento.  
\- Cas, te llevaré con Dean. Ya eres libre. Puedes salir. Ya terminó todo. Vamos, sal de ahí.  
Deseaba creerle. A Dean le gustaba esa mujer. Tal vez la envió para sacarlo de ahí.  
De pronto la tele se encendió. Dean estaba mirándose en el espejo del baño. Seguía herido aunque ya no estaba sucio. Le hablaba.  
\- Cas. Hay un pequeño cambio de planes. Es peligroso, pero sé que lo harás bien. Hay una mujer, Amara. ¿La recuerdas? Ella va a hablarte. Deja que lo haga, finge cooperar con ella. Trata de averiguar donde está, dónde te tiene atrapado. No le digas que te puedo hablar. Iré a rescatarte. Te traeré a casa. Te lo prometo.  
Castiel asintió. Sabía que Dean cumpliría su promesa. Tras una última mirada al televisor, donde la imagen de Dean había desaparecido, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió por ella.  
Una hermosa mujer vestida de negro lo esperaba. Le tendió una mano al tiempo que le sonreía. Castiel le dio la mano y se dejó llevar. 

 

Chuck se retorcía en el piso, sujetándose la cabeza y gimiendo de dolor. Dean y Sam trataban de sujetarlo para que no se golpeara. Crowley lo observaba en silencio, un poco apartado. Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Chuck se calmó. Los miró con ojos llorosos y habló con voz débil.  
\- Se dónde están. Es la vieja fábrica de acero de Old Oak. Les mostraré el mapa. Vamos.  
Sam lo ayudó a llegar hasta el Impala y lo instaló en el asiento trasero. Chuck llevaba el manto cuidadosamente plegado, envuelto en una bolsa de papel, sobre sus rodillas. Crowley se negó a ir a su lado, pero lo convencieron de que llegarían más rápido y más seguro si iban todos juntos. Había demasiado en juego para arriesgarse a separarse. Sam se ofreció a conducir, pero Dean se negó. Estaba tan tenso que parecía que rompería el volante y pisaba con fuerza el acelerador. De vez en cuando, Sam lo oía murmurar “Resiste Cas, ya vamos”.  
Llegaron en mucho menos tiempo que el esperado, dada la distancia y la velocidad que el viejo coche era capaz de alcanzar; en vez de las doce horas calculadas, estuvieron en apenas ocho. Chuck los iba guiando por el mapa y sus visiones. Crowley gruñía de vez en cuando y trataba de sentarse lo más lejos posible de Chuck.  
Era una enorme fábrica metalúrgica abandonada, en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, que contaba con muy pocos habitantes. La estructura principal se mantenía en pie, sostenida por enormes vigas metálicas, pero muchas paredes se veían rotas. Restos de metal y máquinas se veían por todas partes. Lo que parecía el edificio central estaba bastante entero, hasta conservaba parte de los cristales de las ventanas. Hacía mucho frío y el lugar se veía húmedo y lleno de charcos, producto de la reciente lluvia. El conjunto se veía inquietante y desagradable.  
\- Dejemos el auto aquí. Así no haremos ruido – propuso Sam.  
\- Eso no importa ahora. Es mejor ir rápido. Ella puede detectarme, seguramente ya sabe que estamos aquí – Dean detuvo el Impala a pocos metros del edificio.  
Los cuatro descendieron a la vez. Chuck parecía encontrarse mucho mejor y sostenía amorosamente la bolsa de papel. Crowley se apartó de él tan pronto como bajó del auto.  
Avanzaron hasta la entrada del edificio, cerrada sólo por una puerta rota, que se abrió con un crujido cuando la empujaron. Sam y Dean iban armados, aunque Dean sabía perfectamente que sus armas no servirían contra los seres a los que se iban a enfrentar.  
Crowley iba detrás, su deseo de venganza no era mayor que su prudencia y el recuerdo de las veces en que fue derrotado por Lucifer y las humillaciones que recibió de éste bastaban para hacerle obrar con cautela. Además no confiaba en el plan de los Winchester y aquel desagradable Chuck, que le repelía profundamente.  
Chuck le hizo una seña a Dean, y éste comprendió. No le costó nada concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas, porque no podía apartar a Cas de su mente, aunque quisiera.  
“Cas, estamos aquí. Mantente alerta. Cuando te diga, expulsa a Lucifer. Nosotros crearemos una distracción. Todo va a salir bien”.  
El pasillo metálico por el que avanzaban terminaba bruscamente frente a una puerta de seguridad bien cerrada. Detrás del vidrio de la puerta, se veía el resplandor parpadeante de multitud de velas encendidas. Amara y Castiel estaban frente a frente, como si estuvieran charlando tranquilamente, aunque la puerta no dejaba pasar el sonido. Amara sujetaba la mano de Castiel. A Dean le dio un escalofrío de rabia cuando vio las múltiples heridas que presentaba el cuerpo de Castiel, que apenas se sostenía en pie.  
Apenas se acercaron, la puerta se abrió ante un gesto de Amara. Entraron todos, y aunque Crowley intentó resistirse, no lo consiguió.  
\- Hola Dean, te extrañé – le dijo Amara – ven aquí, a mi lado, como te corresponde. Hizo otro gesto y Dean se encontró arrastrado por una fuerza irresistible que se detuvo cuando llegó junto a Amara. Dean se preguntó cómo pudo encontrarla atractiva alguna vez. Ahora podía ver la crueldad del monstruo que tenía adelante.  
\- Dean – dijo el que parecía Cas, con la voz de Cas, pero con un dejo frío que no consiguió engañar a Dean. Lucifer podía imitar su voz, pero el sentimiento que Cas ponía cada vez que decía su nombre estaba más allá de sus capacidades. Cas seguía prisionero y ya no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera recibido sus mensajes como aseguraba Chuck. Ocultó su miedo, porque eso no ayudaría ahora. Tenía que esperar el momento para enviarle la señal a Cas y confiar en que la recibiera. No podía hacer otra cosa.  
\- Amara, aquí me tienes. Deja ir a los demás. Haré lo que quieras, seré tu esclavo.  
\- La oferta es tentadora – murmuró ella sensualmente – pero ya no me sirves como esclavo. Sin embargo, podrías servir para otra cosa. Un experimento, por ejemplo.  
Con un gesto envió a Sam, Crowley y Chuck contra las paredes de metal, donde quedaron inmovilizados.  
\- Sólo te necesito a ti y a mi querido sobrino. ¡Voy a probar que estás equivocado, hermanito! -gritó con una voz estentórea al cielo, y su grito despertó múltiples ecos en la abandonada construcción – y que soy más poderosa que tú!  
Dean quiso moverse, pero se dio cuenta que no podía mover ni un músculo. Estaba totalmente paralizado. Amara se volvió hacia él y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, y con cada roce, un dolor atroz desgarraba las entrañas de Dean. Dean trató de no gritar, pero el dolor lo cegaba, y al final no pudo contener un aullido. Una fría carcajada fue el eco de su grito. De pronto Amara dirigió su mano a Lucifer y un rayo de luz salió de ella y estalló en el pecho de Cas. La carcajada se ahogó en un grito de dolor.  
\- No soporto que te burles de mí, sobrino. Debiste estar a mi lado desde el principio, y no contra mí.  
Este fue el momento que Dean esperaba. Aun en medio de su dolor, concentró todos sus sentimientos hacia Cas, sin límites, sin trabas, en toda su intensidad, en un poderoso grito mental: “Cas, ¡ahora!”.  
Un brillante chorro de luz plateada salió de la boca de Cas, rebotó en las paredes metálicas, y se dirigió hacia Amara, chocando violentamente contra ella y lanzándola al suelo. Amara se transformó en una gigantesca serpiente de humo negro, que embistió a su vez a la forma de luz. El cuerpo de Cas se tambaleó, pero Dean lo sostuvo, aún encorvado de dolor. Chuck se liberó de la pared y le arrojó la bolsa a Dean, que la atrapó, sacó el manto y se lo tendió a Castiel.  
\- ¡Tómalo, Cas. Destrúyelos!-  
Castiel estaba demasiado aturdido para reaccionar, así que Dean se lo puso en las manos y apuntó hacia aquellas dos formas inmateriales que chocaban con la intensidad de dos fuerzas primordiales, llenando de relámpagos y truenos la enorme estructura metálica. Intentó retirar sus manos, pero no pudo hacerlo. El objeto pareció cobrar vida y empezó a vibrar, llenándose de luz. Las manos de Dean y Cas estaban unidas, incapaces de separarse o de soltar la ahora reluciente tela. Un rayo de luz blanca, purísima, partió del manto dirigiéndose a los seres que peleaban, y chocó contra ellas en una explosión brutal que derribó y cegó a todos los presentes.  
Cuando la luz se disipó, no había rastro de los dos poderosos seres. Sam, Crowley y Chuck se levantaban frotándose los ojos. Dean recuperó el sentido y abrió con cuidado los ojos, que veían mil manchas de luz. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y estaba muy aturdido. Parpadeó para aclarar su visión y vio a Cas, que yacía a su lado, inconsciente. Del manto no quedaba más que un jirón chamuscado y humeante, aún entre las manos unidas de los dos. Un débil quejido le indicó que Cas aún vivía. Se movió con precaución y con suavidad rodeó con sus manos el rostro de Cas, acariciando sus pálidas mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos.  
\- Cas, ya pasó. Vas a estar bien.  
Cas abrió sus inmensos ojos azules.  
\- Dean – dijo con su voz profunda habitual, aunque mucho más débil. Esta vez Dean sí reconoció la forma única en que Cas lo llamaba. Se inclinó sobre él y se horrorizó cuando vio la extensión y gravedad de sus heridas. La rabia se mezcló con el alivio, sus emociones lo dominaron y ya no pudo reprimir más el llanto. Con mucho cuidado lo levantó hasta apoyarlo en su pecho y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Estuvo tan cerca de perderlo para siempre aquella vez, tan cerca, que le parecía increíble poder tenerlo en sus brazos al fin. Cas gimió de dolor, y Dean, temeroso de hacerle más daño a su malherido cuerpo, aflojó la presión de sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su espalda con suavidad, mientras besaba su frente con infinita ternura y murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras. 

No había salida de la habitación. No podía encontrar a su captor, y luchar contra él para liberarse, como Dean le pidió. Escuchaba de nuevo los gritos, atroces, pero le llegaban amortiguados por las paredes de su prisión, que a la vez lo protegían de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo gritar de dolor al intruso. Los gritos aumentaron su intensidad y las paredes de la habitación empezaron a temblar. Una de ellas se derrumbó, revelando un vacío oscuro al otro lado. El televisor se encendió de golpe, mostrando a Dean, que a un volumen mucho más alto que nunca gritaba: “Cas, ¡Ahora!”. No sólo fue el grito, sino la profunda emoción que lo acompañaba lo que impulsó a Castiel. Terminó de derribar la pared con sus propias manos, y salió. Afuera estaba Lucifer, gritando y retorciéndose, como si una fuerza incontenible lo aplastara contra el piso. Castiel se acercó y mirándolo desde arriba, concentró toda su energía en una sola palabra: “Fuera”. La imagen desapareció, y todo quedó negro. De a poco sintió de nuevo sus ojos, sus manos, su cuerpo. Aún no podía ver con claridad, su visión borrosa le mostró un lugar enorme, metálico. Sintió frío y sonidos muy fuertes. Dos formas borrosas, una negra y otra de plata, luchaban en un extremo del lugar. Dean, a su lado, le tendía un objeto, y gritaba algo, pero no podía tomarlo, no recordaba como mover las manos, no entendía sus palabras. Había mucho ruido, no podía ver bien, empezó a sentir dolor. Las manos de Dean se unieron a las suyas, colocando el objeto en sus manos y sosteniéndolo a su vez. El objeto vibraba, quemaba, se encendía. Luego una explosión inmensa y todo se volvió negro otra vez. Él era una minúscula chispa de luz en un universo negro, su Gracia dañada, suspendida en el vacío. Frío y dolor eran sus únicas sensaciones. De pronto percibió una luz dorada junto a él, que se fue expandiendo hasta envolverlo por completo. Estaba caliente, confortaba. Ya no estaba solo. Había amor en aquella luz dorada, brillante. Estaba viva, latía junto a su Gracia y con cada latido aliviaba el dolor y se llevaba el frío. Reconoció la luz, era un alma, un alma humana, la misma que rescató del infierno años atrás.  
Comenzó a sentir su cuerpo humano otra vez. Sus sentidos despertaban poco a poco. El olor de una piel que conocía muy bien, la aspereza de la franela de una camisa junto a su mejilla, la firmeza de unos músculos debajo de la tela. Unos brazos muy fuertes que lo estrechaban. De repente se despertó el dolor en su torturado cuerpo, y gimió. Al instante la presión disminuyó y unas manos cálidas comenzaron a masajear con mucho cuidado su espalda, especialmente en el nacimiento de sus alas rotas, donde el dolor era mayor. Pero extrañamente este delicado roce no aumentó su dolor, sino que lo alivió. Escuchó un murmullo que no comprendió, pero lo calmó, y luego sintió unos labios posándose en su frente. Supo que era Dean. Dean, siempre Dean. Ya tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que se hizo mil veces durante los últimos años. Su hogar, el lugar al que pertenecía, era donde estuviera Dean. Recordó como moverse y se aferró con ambas manos a la espalda de Dean.  
\- Cas, todo terminó. Te tengo. Volveremos a casa – susurró Dean contra su pelo.  
Cas se apretó contra él, incrementando la fuerza con que lo sujetaba, y hundiendo el rostro en su hombro.  
\- Dean. Ya estoy en casa. 

Sosteniendo a Cas en sus brazos, Dean miró la destrucción de alrededor. Con alivio comprobó que Sam estaba bien, en aquel momento se dirigía a ayudar a Crowley, que estaba en el suelo, pero sólo parecía herida su dignidad. Chuck se acercó a ellos, con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos claros. Los contempló a ambos por un instante, con ternura. Luego rozó a Castiel con su mano y las heridas de éste desaparecieron. Dean lanzó un grito de asombro y quiso decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.  
\- Estoy orgulloso de ustedes – dijo Chuck, y les sonrió. Y desapareció.


End file.
